Ruby Red
by Beaglicious
Summary: The necklace was beautiful, but that wasn't why she wore it. Jessica Rossi centric fic. No ships or spoilers.


**Ruby Red**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Back story on the red ruby pendant Rossi often wears.**

**Summary: The necklace was beautiful, but that wasn't why she wore it. Jessica Rossi-centric fic. No ships or spoilers, unless you count wardrobe.  
**

She wore the necklace almost every day, but the comments came as frequently as they had in the beginning. _That is such a striking piece. It really looks lovely against your skin. Where did you ever find it? Is that your birthstone? Wow._ She had heard all those remarks and a thousand more. It was hard to miss the two carat ruby pendant that lay in brilliant contrast against her pale skin. In typical Rossi fashion, Jessica rarely responded to the questions, and even less rarely smiled at the compliments. It was a beautiful piece, but that wasn't why she wore it.

She'd gone looking for the piece just after starting her job at the DA's office, and it had cost her almost a month's salary. She couldn't afford it, but she needed it. Needed it to remember…

Jessica was only four weeks into her job when Desmond had handed her the case. He didn't have time for it, and thought it could neither be won nor plead out satisfactorily. Jessica didn't think so either, but then she'd talked to the victim. _There was so much blood. _The girl had survived the assault… thankfully, most people added. Jessica started to wonder if maybe Kurt Vonnegut had been right about there being fates worse than death. _It was everywhere – my face, my hands, my legs._

Jessica rarely displayed emotion on her face, which often resulted in her being labeled a cold bitch. She didn't care. The fire that burned deep in her gut was white-hot, the hottest heat that there was. If she chose to keep it to herself, that was her prerogative. _The smell of copper was sickening. The craziest part? I didn't even realize that it was mine until they found me and I saw the paramedic's face go white._

The girl had begged Jessica not to make her testify. _I can't face him. _Jessica had pressed her into it anyways. _We need your testimony to convict. _In an uncharacteristic display of emotion, she had reached under the table and squeezed the girl's hand when she had stepped off the stand. _Good job._

The expectation had been that the case would end in tragedy. Key evidence had been tossed on a technicality, motive was lacking and the girl's character had been shredded by the defense. If the defendant didn't beat the girl into bloody oblivion as soon as he was released, it would be a surprise. The girl knew this too, and as the case came to a close, her anxiety grew more apparent on her face.

The defendant walked, just like everyone knew he would. Jessica had had her client taken out a back door. Cabot had consoled her after she'd returned to the office. _You gave it your best. We knew it was a lost cause when we lost the evidence._

Jessica had gone out and bought the necklace that afternoon. Even though they'd never appeared in court, she'd still seen the pictures. _I didn't know people could bleed that much and still live._ Jessica remembered how cool the pendant had felt against her skin. _I won't forget, even if everyone else does._

Two years later, she had a 15-1 record for assault, battery and rape cases. She'd never seen the girl again, but that didn't mean her ex hadn't gone after her. He'd been a sly son of a bitch, and Jessica bet that if he hadn't killed her yet, he was simply biding his time.

_I never told her I was sorry._ The first thing every prosecutor learned not to say was sorry. _Sorry implies guilt and incompetence_. _The last thing this office needs is accusations of inadequacy._

The necklace kept her focused. It was a reminder of everything there was to lose every time she stepped in a courtroom. It was a memorial to the innocent blood that had been shed, and a tribute to the justice she could bring. It was her albatross, her Achilles' heel, her cross. It was a beautiful piece, but that wasn't why she wore it.

**A/N 2: Okay, I bit the bullet and posted the first Conviction fic. I'd love to see some more! **


End file.
